


Go Fuck Yourself

by Demial, poutypanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Choking, Cyborg!Genji, Dry Humping, Face-Sitting, Genji's Pusspuss, Hanzo's titties, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Selfcest, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Young!Genji, Young!Hanzo, reflections!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic
Summary: Collaboration between myself andpoutypanic! We’re so excited to bring you guys this! It’s a long one; be prepared! Her half is first with the Hanzos, then mine with the Genjis! Both halves happen concurrently after the little intro.





	1. Hanzo x Hanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Hanzo and Young Genji walked side-by-side down the gravel path outside the watchpoint, bickering loudly.
> 
> “He looks ridiculous. Like a…a…what do they call it? A hipster. He went from old fashion to old fashioned! People dressed like that years ago.”
> 
> Young Hanzo looked affronted and flustered.
> 
> “I think he looks handsome! Distinguished.”
> 
> “You would say that about yourself, huh?”
> 
> The Sparrow stopped and turned to face his brother. Hanzo stopped, too. An overly smug smile spread across the younger Genji’s face.
> 
> “If you like him so much, why don’t you fuck him?”

Hanzo can’t stand himself right now. How he ended up with his younger, more arrogant, and cocky self running his hands along his chest, with his knee tucked between his legs is a complete mystery to him. If he’s not the most annoying thing he’s ever come across… but as the young Master tries to force his face to meet his own, he’s thinking, ‘Damn I’ve always been fuckable.’

Of course, the cheek bones he’s looking at are his own, but they are just… a little bit softer. Everything about him looks slightly more round. His body before life had removed all of the tenderness from him. 

His younger self is pressing his body against his. While throwing insults at him for not reciprocating.

“If I am going to be this impotent when I am old, I might as well off myself now.”

Hanzo leans his head back against the wall and watches him. What a mean and arrogant asshole he was. He’s going to let the young Master get himself worked up. Hanzo knows he’s throwing insults, because he can’t stand someone having the gall to say no to him. That someone would actually deny him something he wants. Privileged little shit.

He kisses Hanzo’s neck and tries to force his hand down into his jeans. Hanzo smacks the hand away and stares his younger self down. A challenge, say something else brat.

And then he does, “Maybe our brother is right; you’ve gone soft. Not dignified at all. ”

Hanzo comes uncoiled. Springs on him like a predator in the grass waiting for its prey to get just a little too close. Hanzo’s hand quickly has an unforgiving grip on the ponytail that rests against his back. He wraps it once around his hand and forces the man down onto his knees.

“I think it’s time you put your mouth to a better, more quiet use.”

Hanzo watches as the young Master actually nods in agreement. Of course, he agrees. He’s finally starting to get what he wants.

Hanzo nods to his crotch, “Get to work.”

He watches with cruel amusement has the young Master fumbles around with his pants. Hanzo’s thinking to himself, I’m going to have to show this brat some of the things he’s going to learn. Maybe teach him a few lessons right here, right now. When he does manage to get his dick free, he eagerly takes him into his mouth. Hanzo grits his teeth. An attempt at keeping any indication that he’s enjoying this to himself.

Hanzo doesn’t want to give the young Master the satisfaction. Not yet, at least. How he had managed to keep himself from getting erect this whole time was nothing short of a miracle. The brat has his soft cock rolling over his pink tongue. Desperately trying to get it hard. Hanzo lets go of the mental block and does just that. The young Master gags slightly as his burgeoning erection fills up his hot, panting mouth.

The brat looks up at him, and Hanzo makes sure to maintain a neutral expression. Perhaps a little bored. The young Master wraps a soft, smooth, hand around the base of his dick. Not quite as hardened hands as the ones he carries around with him now. Just a reminder of how well taken care of he used to be. Constantly provided with luxurious, self-care sundries.

It shouldn't be surprising that his younger self would know how to get him off. Maybe certain things do stay the same. Even after over a decade of extreme change. 

His mouth focuses on the head. His tongue creating suction against the underside. Pulling it away, only to bring it back again quickly after. Using that well-oiled hand to stroke his shaft. His cheeks bend in between his teeth with each suck. Making those cheekbones look even more pronounced.

Hanzo’s never felt more vain. Fuck, he’s pretty.

He has to bare his teeth to get his breathing to slow down. This is ridiculous. But it just might be the most aroused he’s ever been in his life. He yanks the brats mouth off of his cock. Lewd strings of saliva trail from the tip of his cock to his open mouth. The younger man licks his lips, breaking the strands. Looks up at him with narrowed eyes wondering why the hell he made him stop.

Hanzo demands in a hushed voice, “Get undressed.”

The young Master gulps. Hesitates.

He chuckles, “You losing your nerve little boy?” 

“Hardly, old man.”

Sure, sure. The brat probably thought he could get away with sucking him off to completion. Get out of the situation he got himself into without having to really take anything. Always taking on more than he can handle, letting his arrogance get the upper hand. Thinking he wouldn't actually get what he was clambering after. Playing a foolish game of chicken.

He gets up and sheepishly backs away from him. Starts tugging apart his yukata. Aggressively pulls it back. Tosses it over his shoulders. Lets it fall onto the floor. The young Master glares at him, waiting. Now clad in black boxer briefs, looking ravishing. No wonder he always had so much attention from the Shimada castle staff. 

He’d lost count of the number of people he’d caught gawking. Most adverted their eyes immediately. While others were brave enough to keep staring. Then a lucky few were allowed to actually partake. As if he hadn’t wished more of them would try it.

The outline of his hard cock, sheltered by soft cotton, is beckoning his attention. Making it hard for Hanzo to keep his air of nonchalant bravado afloat.

“Well, go on. You’re not done yet.” 

The young Master's cheeks go from a flushed pink to a rich red. Partially out of anger, due to being unused to being ordered around. Partially because he’s about to peel away the last piece of dignity he’s got left. He does as he’s told. Slowly. Hooking his thumbs into the hem of his underwear, he bends forward, and at a leisurely pace tugs them down. 

He keeps a bold eye on his older self. The coolest he’s ever seen himself be. With such a bold hairstyle he’d never even dreamt of getting for himself now. The piercings, the leather jacket, the tight denim; all things he would never have considered on his own. Though now they’ll certainly be on his mind, and often. He wonders if his brother is making as impactful of a memory as he is right now.

Hanzo immediately lets the facade go. Unabashedly drinking in the young man that’s in front of him. Standing with fists clenched and his gaze dropped to the floor. Now he wants nothing more than to get the young Master's legs spread, take a look at that tight hole that he knows is barely used. And hardly prepared for the proper fucking he’s about to give it.

Hanzo uses his shoulder to push himself up off the wall. Saunters over to the brat. As he takes a hold of his shoulders and guides him back towards the desk in the office they had commandeered, he starts to whine.

“Are you going to take off your clothes too?”

Hanzo gingerly takes a hold of the zipper on his jacket. And then pauses, teasing the brat.

“Only if you ask nicely.” 

His jaw grinds. He says tautly, “Please. Take off your clothes.”

That could hardly be considered nice, but Hanzo obliges. He won’t be removing everything, but his top half he is more than happy to rid of its clothing. The young Master's eyes dart back and forth between his pecs. Flicker down to the V lines that lead to the cock that’s still hanging out of Hanzo’s jeans. He seems speechless. Dumbfounded by the sight of him.

Hanzo snaps his fingers in his face, “You know you have all of this.”

He shakes his head. As if to say, yes, but it’s not the same. He runs his hands over his older, dignified counterparts chest. He’s harsher, has far more scars than himself. But they’re all tantalizing and commendable. Given the older man definition, Hanzo has more personality than the blank slate he is. 

Hanzo closes his eyes and lets the shivers set in and run rampant. He’s so close to becoming completely undone. And then the brat leans down, opens his mouth, and takes one of his nipples into his mouth. Sucks and licks harshly. He’s so sloppy and salivating so much, that a small line of drool rolls down his chest, to be collected by the hem of his jeans. The man pulls his nipple back and lets go. Nuzzles his nose against the hard muscle.

Now his mouth is starting to inch open, breath by breath. What a sight, his younger softer self doting on his chest. If Hanzo's instincts are right Genji is next door putting the bedroom to good use, probably getting down to the good part just like he's about to. Hanzo reaches behind his head, yanks the hair tie out of his hair. Watches as his long locks fall forward in front of his face. Gracefully settles over his shoulders. It looks lovely, but now it’s blocking his view.

Hanzo huff and groans, “Alright. That’s enough.”

Without any warning, he hooks his hands under the younger man's thighs. Lifts him up onto the desk, and shoves his torso back.

Hanzo takes the young Masters hands, places them under his own knees and demands, “Spread your legs. Hold them back, next to your chest. I know you’re limber enough.” 

It seems the brat is done trying to be defiant. In the same way that Hanzo is done trying to act like he doesn't want this. He listens, bringing his legs back, letting them fall away from each other, his own fingers digging into the underside of his knees. He bites his lip as Hanzo’s hand trails over his dick, barely touching it. Making the young man's hips jerk and twitch in response.

He lets his fingers graze over his balls, down over his taint, settling on his tight-clenched hole.

“You're going to want to relax.”

The young Master lets his lip go. Focuses on breathing. His chest expands with long deep breaths. Hanzo lets spit drip out of his mouth, it slips between his cheeks. Hanzo presses a finger into his hole. Just one, and the brat whines and arches his back, trying to pull away from it. So sensitive. It takes someone really special to make Hanzo whine and arch like that these days. 

He goes knuckle deep. Then adds another finger, starts working it open. Drives his fingers in and out, and spreads them apart. He squats down, adds more spit, another finger. The young Master squirms and groans, curses under his breath.

Hanzo pauses when he finds that slightly firmer spot. Surrounded by hot spongy tissue. He gets up so he can watch the brats face as he starts to milk it. Strokes the spot over and over. Massages until the young man's torso is lifting up off the desk, and ragged breaths are causing his stomach to shake. Strangled groans slip out from between clamped teeth.

Hanzo abruptly pulls his fingers out, and the young Master immediately starts whining.

“Why—“ he has to take a deep intake of breath in or to finish, “Did you stop?”

Hanzo spits aggressively onto his own dick, “This isn’t all about you.” 

His hands readjust under his knees, trying to get a better hold. Hanzo lines himself up with the young man's puckered glistening hole. He’s about to protest, maybe demand that Hanzo do it a certain way, whatever is was that he was about to say gets cut off when he pushes his head inside. Hanzo grants him one more long string of saliva before he pushes the rest of the way inside. The young man howls and throws his head back. The skin on his neck pulling taught over his Adam's apple, veins straining under the skin. Gorgeous. 

Hanzo plants his palms on the desk and slams his hips into his ass. Quick, fast, and harsh snaps. Unforgiving and inconsiderate. If the young Master is a good boy, he’ll reward him later. As long as he keeps letting him rut into his hole like the proper cunt he knows it is.

The young man is so appalled. In disbelief that Hanzo would treat him this way. Give him such harsh treatment, instead of the careful, delicate worship that he usually gets. He’s trying to keep it together. To refrain from seeming like any more of a brat than he already has been. 

He’s a couple of harsh punches away from begging Hanzo to slow down, be just a little more gentle. But he knows that if he heard someone whining and begging him to go easy on them, he’d only up the pace. So he keeps his mouth shut. Let’s his older self use his body and lets his wails unabashedly flow from his chest.

This is exactly what Hanzo wanted. To get the young Master to this point. Fingers and nails digging into his own skin. The redness in his chest flows up onto his neck, finding an end in his cheeks. His eyes are glassed over, tears brimming, threatening to spill down his temples. His perfectly combed hair, sprawled out, disheveled, coated with a sheen of sweat at the hairline. An absolutely beautiful mess.

A small bit of pre-come has oozed out of his bouncing cock. Pooled into his belly button. He’s so stiff, so red, he looks like he’s about to burst. Hanzo can tell that’s he’s really testing his limits. Especially when he starts spearing his cock into him. Dragging his hips farther back, so he can get longer strokes of tight tender flesh across his length.

A strangled, “Ah… uuuhhh..” Makes it’s way out of the young Master, before all his sounds cease, his eyes roll back into his head, and those tears overflow and disappear, joining the sweat in his hair.

Hanzo is brimming with heat, pressure, and vigor. It all releases into the young man's body. Hot, warm come filling up his tender abused insides. Hanzo whispers praises, “Ah, good boy. Good…good boy, not one complaint. You took my cock much better than I thought you would. I guess I should believe in myself more often.”

Even if he had managed not to complain while Hanzo was fucking him, he knows he’s a good breath away from complaining about the twitching, throbbing hard on that's still resting against his belly. Hanzo gets down onto his knees, leans back slightly, and pats his chest.

“Here, this is your reward. I am debasing myself for you. Use me.”

Hanzo is so amused, nearly tickled to laughter as the young Master struggles to get up off the desk. His lean, muscle-toned legs finding it difficult to find balance. Like a new born baby deer, his legs shake and almost give out on him. Hanzo gazes at his thick cock as he leaning back against the desk again. His eyes are closed trying to get his strength and mind back.

Hanzo is tempted to take that pretty dick into his mouth. But he knows the moment his lips close around the tip it would be over. And that’s not how he wants his good boy to come.

When his eyes finally open back up, and he’s standing on his own two feet without assistance, Hanzo presents his chest to him. Presses his pecks together and smirks at the scandalous look on the young mans face.

“I saw you admiring them; now use them.”

He sniffles, leans forward, using Hanzo’s neck and shoulder as a grip so he can brace himself. Nuzzles his cock between Hanzo’s pecs and starts fucking between them. He can see his come dripping out, gliding down the inside of his thigh, rolling down the slopes, tapering off when it gets to the slope of his knee. He’s so uncontrolled, so fevered, that his cock knocks him in his chin several times. If Hanzo thought he was going to take much longer, he’d have to help him gather a better pace.

However just as that thought is coming to an end, the young Master comes. His seed spurts out, lands onto Hanzo’s chest, but mostly falls back over his own cock, drenching it, making it glistening and wet. Before Hanzo has a chance to clean him up with his mouth he drops down to his knees. So now they’re somewhat back where they started. Face to face, staring each other down.

A faint bed can be heard, creaking, and groaning beyond the wall. The faint sound of moaning accompanies the bed noises. The young Master is taking note of it more than Hanzo currently is. Because he's focused on getting one last self-indulgence before the both of them will need to go back to where they belong. He grabs his good boy by his neck and brings him forward, presses his lips to his own. He’s tender now, slowly taking his lips in. Opening his mouth wide so he can slip his tongue inside. Teases the inside of his mouth with brief flicks. And the young Master does the exact same.

“You are a good kisser.”

“Hmpf, so are you.”


	2. Genji x Genji

Sitting perfectly still and relaxed, Genji felt a rush when he recognized that look on his counterpart's face. He remembered practising it in the mirror every morning when he was that age. He had used it so often that itwas second-nature. The piercing, consuming stare that said, _All of me is for you; is all of you for me?_

It was the easiest thing in the world for Genji to dismiss the false feelings behind Young Genji's gaze.

"It has been a while since someone satisfied me," Genji stated.

Young Genji's lips curled into a half smile. At that moment, Genji knew his bait had been taken. Young Genji took his words as a challenge. The younger man could not resist one such as this. He no longer saw his older self when he looked at Genji; he saw a screaming, writhing submissive figure bent over the bed, while Young Genji did his best to fuck the very air out of his lungs. 

One of Genji's jobs on a mission was to be observant. Young Genji's eyes on his body was to be expected, so it didn't escape his attention when Young Genji's inspection of the lower half of his body extended way past a polite glance. Genji was not above using this kind of information to his advantage. He decided to throw the young man a bone. He turned around, leaned his chest forward, arched his back, and spread his legs. He presented his shapely ass to Young Genji.

Young Genji wasted no time crawling across the bed to apply his body to Genji's. The younger man sloppily felt down Genji's body, admiring by touch his wide ribcage, thin waist, and proportionate hips. Then he lined his growing erection up with the space between Genji's asscheeks. Pulling Genji back against his front with an arm around his waist, Young Genji rapidly slid his length up and down. Young Genji was already observing the cyborg with lust glazing his eyes. He was already gone. Genji stayed cooperative, enjoying having a younger, virile man lose his mind over something as simple as touching the cyborg's body.

Even in his haze, Young Genji could multitask, and he was exceedingly curious. Using his free hand, he grabbed at every part on the front of Genji's body that he could reach. He flicked at the circular vents with his fingertips, determined the smoothness of his white armour with the palm of his hand, pulled at the metal plates serving as Genji's pecs. He then he settled his hands on the cyborg's ample thighs.

Genji was especially proud of his legs. They were exceedingly strong, and they were one of the reasons he was almost untouchable in battle. So when Young Genji reached down with a surprising amount of tenderness to caress them, he obligingly spread his legs further. His younger self-responded by digging his fingers roughly into the springy, synthetic flesh. He used his grip to yank the appendage back, spreading Genji out further. Then the young man chomped down on Genji's scarf and arched his own back, forcing Genji to lean back with him or rip the cloth. Their bodies were now flush with each other, and Young Genji renewed his grinding against Genji's entire backside. The rough treatment finally got the cyborg going. Maybe this _boy's_ efforts won't be a total waste. 

Genji reached behind to slip his hand under Young Genji's shirt to feel the tight stomach he used to have. It felt more wonderful than he remembered, warm and alive, flexing gently under the pads on his fingertips. It was smooth, and the perfect amount of firm. He tugged a little on the trail of hair leading lower down. He was about to let his fingers wander further down that trail, when Young Genji humped his older self's backside hard enough to unbalance him. Genji took his hand away to use it to steady himself.

"Wait."

Genji removed his dazed counterpart's hands from his body and turned around to face the young man. A loud whine could be heard in the next room, and Genji turned his head to the wall. His younger self was quick to bring him to the present with a challenge of his own.

"Lost your nerve?"

Genji had a predatory grin hidden under his mask.

"No."

Genji was still wearing his face plate, so Young Genji did the next best thing he could think of. He leaned in to start planting kisses on the cyborg's neck. Young Genji wanted to know what the textures of Genji's body felt like under his lips.

Genji stopped his advance with a hand to the throat. Young Genji made a surprised, choked noise. He blinked, his eyes clearing of lust temporarily.

"Your eagerness is cute, but there's something you should know before we really start."

"Why do you sound so pleased with yourself?"

"You will see."

Genji reached behind himself, snapping off the metal button his lower back. All the while, he kept his eyes on Young Genji's face, knowing the young man couldn't see his eyes behind his mask. He didn't miss Young Genji shifting his knees in such a fashion that made his underwear brush against his erection. Genji fed the black fabric forward under his crotch to where it was attached at the front of his pelvis. Then, just to be tidy, he looped the strip of black back around his side, re-snapping the button in place.

Two soft downward protrusions and a darker piece of synthetic flesh tucked behind them had Young Genji confused for a few seconds. Then he realizes that it's a vagina he's looking at, not a cock and balls. Genji can see it on his counterpart's face, he's trying to be polite when he asks,

"Why?"

"It is not a satisfying answer. Simply, a penis would not fit the style of my body without being a hindrance in combat."

Young Genji shrugs and sits back, highlighting the tent in his pants.

"Well, we both know I don't care which parts someone has."

"Indeed."

A few seconds of silence pass as Young Genji has a few questions to ask.

"Is it not weird to have another set of parts after having a penis before?"

"Of course. But now that I have accepted all of what I am, I enjoy it. Plus, I can be as aroused as I want without anyone knowing."

"Convenient."

"Mm."

"So how aroused _are_ you?"

Young Genji reached forward to tuck his fingers under Genji, wanting to feel the softness of the cyborg's nethers before he no doubt made the slick flow. After tolerating a minute of self-serving groping, Genji grabbed the younger man's wrist, and leaned forward, getting his attention.

"Would you not rather feel it on your lips?"

Young Genji almost started drooling at the thought. His back hit the bed, and Genji crawled on top. He turned around and settled into a crouch, letting his counterpart guide him to his waiting mouth. In no time at all Genji was arching his back, his mouth hanging open, and tongue almost lolling out. He forgot how good he used to be at licking pussy. Regaining his composure, Genji wiggled his hips, rocking back and forth on his younger self's lapping tongue. He was rewarded with a hard suck to his clit. A jolt of pleasure shot through his core, and he had to pause.

"Yessss..."

Genji decided it was only fair to start giving back. He took his face plates off, craving the thickness of a dick in his mouth. The click and hiss of the plates alerted Young Genji. He pushed Genji's hips up.

"You reveal yourself _now_?"

He was pouting, and acting like a child would not do. Genji bit his lip, grinned, and sank to his knees, letting the full weight of his upper body rest on Young Genji's face. At first, his fingers relaxed, gently gliding against Genji's synthetic skin. More loud noises could be heard in the neighbouring room. It almost sounded like another pair of individuals going at it. Before Genji could really think about it, Young Genji frantically slapped at the outsides of the cyborg's thighs, signaling him to get off. Genji leaned forward, taking his weight off, revealing a face covered in saliva and artificial slick.

"I couldn't breathe," he exclaimed, panting and licking his lips temporarily clean.

"My mistake. I won't do it again."

Young Genji breathed deeply once, his chest heaving.

"No. Do it again! Please," he said, motioning for the cyborg to sit back.

"Damn," Young Genji whispered to himself, cupping Genji's backside with his palms and tugging the cheeks open slightly with his thumbs, "Has anyone ever told you that you have such a pretty puss?"

Unamused, Genji dropped his weight again, relaxed his shoulders back, and got comfortable. A muffled groan came out from underneath, and Young Genji went limp. He was in heaven. Genji shifted so that he could lean forward while still covering the younger man's face. He freed the man's cock from the front of precum-soaked pants and gripped the base.

"I missed this..."

Young Genji signaled for Genji to lift his hips again, and he obliged. His younger self caught his breath, then pulled Genji's lower body back down. This continued for some time, while Genji satisfied his need for cock. He wrapped his lips around the head, discovering how thick his own cock used to be. Then he sank down as far as he could go. He worked his lips up and down, stroking the base of the shaft with his hand. During a break, Young Genji stopped to hiss with pleasure.

"I don't know what your hand is made of, but you tug on my dick-"

Genji pulled his mouth off, making an obscene sucking sound on the way.

"If you like that, you will love being inside me."

Genji laughed when he felt Young Genji's dick twitch in his hands. Again, there's noise from the next room. A low moan, then silence. The younger man exclaims before Genji can comment.

"I almost forgot about that. Get up! Let me fuck you!"

Genji crawled forward and presented his ass again. Young Genji eagerly got up into a kneeling position. His pretty eyes were watering profusely from all the choking and liquids all over his face, so Genji waited patiently while his younger self lined his erection up with Genji's pussy. It slid in so easily that he nearly lost his balance. But once inside, Genji's inner walls constricted to hug the intruding length. Young Genji tested the strength of those walls by slowly thrusting in and out. They almost pulled him back in. He didn't think it was possible, but his dick hardened further. He felt the blood inside his cock pulsating outward against Genji's heat.

"Oh my god," he whispered reverently.

"I am waiting."

Genji's voice was a low, scolding, and the metal around his throat gave it a strange purr-like quality. His younger self couldn't believe he had this unique man wrapped around him.

"I just...never thought I would find myself so sexy."

"Hm. How about this...go fuck yourself," Genji countered, grinning.

"I. Will. Make. You. _Pay_...for that," Young Genji said, punctuating each word with a thrust and forcing Genji onto his face on the word 'pay'.

Genji braced himself on the bed with a hand and pushed back, growling, "You had better."

The younger man grunted with the effort of trying to satisfy his partner and keep his orgasm at bay at the same time. And, if he was honest with himself, he wanted to have Genji's approval. If he was really honest, he wanted to hear Genji tell him out loud he did a good job when they were finished.

Oh, but it was really difficult to hold back while watching Genji's broad shoulders being pushed into the bed from his own efforts. The bed creaked and groaned from the violent movement above it. Genji's moans were perfect to Young Genji, a touch higher than his normal speaking voice, unrestrained, and breathy. All of the stimulus was threatening to break his resolve, so he shut his eyes. It had the unfortunate effect of making all the sounds of fucking seem louder, and his hands wandered down to grip Genji's waist.

"It's okay; you can come," Genji said, his hands shifting around on the bed. He, too, was close, and his arching back gave it away.

Young Genji missed this tell, so he just sped up enough to conclude his frustratingly sweet dance on the edge of his orgasm. Hearing Young Genji call out his pleasure and fill him up caused Genji to arch his back further. His cunt milked his younger self's cock in an unusual, massage-like way that drew out the last dregs of pleasure, making the younger whimper.


End file.
